Close Call
by MidnightIncense
Summary: Abeno and Ashiya help a youkai recover his lost item. Ashiya gets a little carried away and falls through a frozen lake. Cue Abeno to the rescue.


The winter wind slides its icy fingers against the back of Hanae's neck. He shivers and zips his coat up a little higher. Fuzzy nestles closer on his shoulder, trying his best to warm him where his fur meets Hanae's cheek. Abeno is ahead, marching up the path's incline like it's nothing, but Hanae knows by the quick, white puffs of his breath on the air that he's feeling the hike.

_What a way to spend a Saturday,_ Hanae thinks, and swipes at his dripping nose with the back of his mitten-clad hand. He doesn't complain aloud, though, and instead turns to the youkai hopping beside him and smiles.

"I have a good feeling about today," Hanae chirps. "We're going to find it."

The youkai's small, grape-colored eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles back. "I hope so," he murmurs.

The youkai's voice scuttles from his throat like dry leaves tumbling over one another. The sound is at odds with his soft, cutesy form. The youkai, who introduced himself as Toketo-san, strongly resembles a black rabbit, except for his short-cropped ears and ribbonlike tail.

Toketo-san came to Abeno yesterday to ask a favor. He and a few of his youkai friends had been playing in the forest a few days prior, just off the hiking trail, and he had lost his most prized possession: A silver pocket watch and fob. Abeno had agreed to find it for him, and requested Hanae's help, given his track record finding lost items.

Hanae is certain he will be able to find the watch in no time. He has an affinity for all things metal—he isn't sure why, but it has always been a talent of his, and it's come in handy on numerous occasions throughout his life, most recently in helping youkai.

"Where did you last see the watch?" Hanae asks.

Toketo-san's pink nose twitches as he thinks. "I'm not sure…. It was definitely in my pouch when we got to the top of the mountain, but it was gone when we came back down. It could be anywhere." The youkai sighs. "I'm sorry I'm not more helpful."

"It's okay! We'll definitely find it for you, don't worry. Come on, let's catch up to Abeno-san."

Hanae picks up his pace and comes up alongside Abeno. "Any luck?"

Abeno shakes his head as his eyes comb the tree-crowded ground to either side of the path.

They crest the hill and finally they can see the barren plain of the summit. Picnic tables dot the space, waiting patiently for warmer weather to return families and friends to their benches. A middle-sized lake is set a few yards back, its surface dull blue-white with the sheen of ice. Hanae has been to this spot before with his mother and older sister, years ago. They ate apples cut into the shapes of bunnies and swam in the warm lake water.

"You're certain you came up this way, Toketo-san?" Abeno asks. His mouth twists into a thoughtful frown.

"Yes, Abeno-sama." Toketo-san lopes into the middle of the picnic benches and cranes his head this way and that. His dark eyes shine with the sharp edge of panic. "We hiked up here, and played a game of tag... I was It. I'll try to remember where I ran."

Abeno crosses his arms over his chest and stares out at the stark winter woods. His face is red from the cold wind, his hair blown into a wild tangle of gold strands.

"Your ears are going to fall off," Hanae says.

Abeno looks blankly back at him. "What?"

"They're so red." Hanae laughs, but there is a note of real concern in it. "You should have brought earmuffs, or a hat, or something. You're going to get frostbite at this rate." He wishes he had thought to bring an extra hat. He can't even imagine how badly Abeno's skin must be burning in the chilling elements.

Abeno clicks his tongue. "It's fine."

Hanae purses his lips and checks the back of Abeno's coat. "At least put your hood up?"

"It just gets blown back by the wind." Abeno scowls up at the clouds as another gust plasters their hair against their foreheads. "If you're so worried about my ears 'falling off,' then find the watch so we can get back to the Mononokean."

"I will. Just you wait."

Hanae scans the quiet expanse. Usually he can get a feel for where the metal object is. The air in that direction is slightly heavier, or there is a subtle buzz over his skin when he's getting close. Hanae's gaze slides to the lake, and he frowns.

"Abeno-sama, Ashiya-san," Toketo-san calls from the woods to their left, "I ran through this way, I'm sure of it." He waves and Abeno tries not to look miserable as he drifts over.

Hanae doesn't follow. He continues to stare at the lake. A weight has settled in the pit of his stomach. It's familiar, and he decides to heed it. The gravel crunches softly underfoot as he approaches the shore of the lake.

"What do you think, Fuzzy?"

The little youkai on his shoulder shifts, his eyes sweeping the horizon in his typical silent, curious way.

"Toketo-san," Hanae calls over the wailing wind. "Did you go onto the lake?"

There is no response, and when Hanae turns, he sees that Toketo-san and Abeno are far back in the woods—so far that he can only tell their position by the maroon of Abeno's coat.

Hanae pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. His lips are dry and chapped, and when he tastes a little blood, he stops gnawing at them, sighs, and turns his attention back to the lake.

The weight in his stomach is heavier than before, and he can feel the telltale prickle on his skin. He is almost 100% certain the watch is out there somewhere.

Hanae looks down at the ice coating the lake. It's almost completely white at the shore, so he knows that it's thick enough to stand on. He takes a tentative step out onto it and it holds without so much as a creak.

_So far, so good._ Hanae nods to himself and slides his other foot forward carefully.

He follows the subtle instinct calling to him. It grows stronger near center of the lake, and Hanae finally sees the glint of something silver a few feet ahead. Excited, he takes another few sliding steps in its direction. Sure enough, it's the pocket watch, tiny by human standards, but the perfect proportions for a rabbit-sized youkai. Hanae crouches down and plucks it from the ice. Its tiny silver chain twinkles like strung starlight against the dark fabric of his mitten.

Hanae grins ear to ear, thinking of how happy Toketo-san will be to have his prized possession back—and the ice crackles beneath his foot.

Hanae freezes. His eyes flit down. The sheet beneath him is blue-black, the color of cold, cold lake water. His heart fists in his chest. Fuzzy presses against the side of his head, frightened.

_Crap. Fuzzy._ _Why did I bring him out here?_

He should have known better. The ice on the shore is strong, but that's because the water's shallower. Here, near the center of the lake, the ice has to span farther, and it's not quite thick enough to cover the depth.

Hanae very, very slowly stands from his crouch and gently backtracks. The ice groans softly, pitching up at the end, as though asking him where he's going.

_Back to shore, _Hanae answers, hardly daring to do so much as breathe. _So please be good ice and let me get there safely, before Abeno-san sees—_

"Ashiya!"

Hanae turns his head. Abeno stands on the shore with Toketo-san, and the distance is short enough for Hanae to make out the unadulterated fury on his friend's face.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Abeno snarls, and Hanae winces, clutching the watch in his fist.

"I, uh..." Hanae flashes him a jittery smile and raises his hand. "I found the watch, but I don't think the lake wants to give it back."

"You idiot, get—!" Abeno's insult cuts off abruptly. The anger on his face freezes, and his gaze drops to the ice. "Ashiya...?" he says slowly.

Or maybe he says it at normal speed, but it sounds slow to Hanae's ears. Everything in that moment seems to slow, because the ice beneath his right foot starts to spiderweb. A quiet "_Oh_," escapes Hanae's throat, and then the ice crackles and his foot punches through, bringing his full body weight crashing down.

The arctic lake swallows him whole.

"ASHIYA!"

It happens in an instant. One breath, Ashiya is there, grinning nervously and holding the watch above his head, and the next, gone.

Toketo-san makes a strangled noise beside him, but Itsuki barely registers it. He's already sliding across the slick surface of the lake.

He barely skids to a stop in time. He wouldn't have known where to stop if it hadn't been for Hairball running frantically back and forth across the perimeter of the hole. He had jumped off of Ashiya's shoulder just in time, but being as small as he is, he can do nothing to rescue his friend.

Itsuki flattens himself onto the ice and plunges his arms elbow deep into the frigid water. The cold leaches the warmth from his skin immediately. It feels like a thousand white hot needles burrowing into him, and Itsuki curses viscously, but his fingers brush the fabric of Ashiya's coat. Itsuki snatches at it, feeling his way down down down until he knows he has a good hold on Ashiya's arm.

He pulls with all his might, feet scrabbling on the ice as he tries to get better leverage. The ice complains beneath him, but it holds as he drags Ashiya up from the black depths of the lake.

"Ashiya? _Shit_. Ashiya?"

The other boy is soaked through and absolutely _frigid_. Itsuki feels more like he's holding a slab of ice than a living human. Is _he still alive?_ Itsuki's heart spasms in his chest. He made it to Ashiya quickly. He hasn't been under the water for more than a minute. Two at most. _That's not long enough to kill—right?_

"Ashiya," Itsuki gasps, voice hoarse. He cradles Ashiya's head in his lap and presses a hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. His lips are blue, his skin moonlight pale, and Itsuki feels terror pushing up the back of his throat.

But then Ashiya coughs weakly and creaks his eyes open. Itsuki's breath whooshes out of his lungs with such tight relief it sounds like a sob. Ashiya's lips part as if he's going to speak, but his teeth chatter hard and no sound escapes.

"Stay awake," Itsuki commands. "I'm taking you back to the Mononokean. Just stay awake, okay?"

Ashiya needs to get out of his soaked clothes and somewhere warm ASAP. Drenched, and with the winter wind slashing against their bodies, he is in serious danger of going hypothermic. Itsuki struggles to lift Ashiya up, but then the ice pops ominously and Itsuki gives up on getting them on their feet. He hooks his arms under Ashiya's armpits and pushes with his legs to slide them backwards toward the shore.

The process is slow and grueling, and Itsuki wants to scream at how much precious time he's wasting, but eventually—blessedly—they make it back.

Toketo-san is hysterical, apologizing, asking questions, whimpering. Hairball is only slightly better; he has planted himself on Ashiya's chest and is nuzzling and pawing the delirious boy's face.

Though, maybe Hairball is trying to keep Ashiya awake, which is actually _very _helpful.

Now that they are on solid ground again, Itsuki switches his grip and tries to heft Ashiya into his arms. He succeeds in lifting the boy into a bridal carry, but after a few strides down the rocky hiking path, he realizes he won't be able to sustain the strain. Ashiya isn't very heavy, but the extra weight of his sodden winter coat tips Itsuki's balance forward, and he's terrified he might slip and bring them tumbling down. He switches for the final time to carry Ashiya on his back. The bitter cold of Ashiya's body seeps into Itsuki's skin like a warning, or a countdown.

Itsuki reaches the foot of the hill and bursts through their temporary entrance to the Mononokean. The scroll explodes into a cacophony of worry, but Itsuki barks, "Open a door to the nearest hospital," and the Mononokean goes silent but for a frightened emoji.

"I'm so sorry, Abeno-sama," whimpers Toketo-san. "Is he going to be alright? Can I do something? I'm sorry."

Itsuki clenches his teeth. He's trying to stay professional, but he doesn't need the youkai distracting him right now, not when time is so essential.

Itsuki fumbles for Ashiya's coat zipper and yanks it down. As he works the sleeves from Ashiya's stiff arms, he catches a glimmer against the dark fabric of his mitten. A silver chain snakes its way out of Ashiya's fist.

_The pocket watch? He still has it? _Itsuki looks at Ashiya's face. His eyes are closed, but his brow is pinched and he's shuddering, so Itsuki knows he's still awake—still alive and fighting. Even half frozen, Ashiya is determined to finish their job and return Toketo-san's beloved watch.

"You idiot," Itsuki mumbles. His chest aches as he pries Ashiya's fist open. The watch might not work after being submerged in the frozen lake, but Itsuki holds it out to Toketo-san anyway.

Toketo-san's small, dark eyes widen when he realizes what Itsuki has—what Ashiya has sacrificed his well-being to retrieve for him. Toketo-san cradles the watch against his chest and begins to cry.

Itsuki yanks the coat the rest of the way off Ashiya's shivering body, then removes his hat and his mittens. When those are off and puddling on the floor, Itsuki starts on tugging Ashiya's shirt, shoes, and pants off.

"I'm sorry to be rude," Itsuki says to Toketo-san, trying to sound in control despite his pounding heart and shaking hands, "but we have to go. My friend needs help. The Mononokean will take you wherever you need to go."

"Y-yes, of course," warbles the youkai. "Thank you, Abeno-sama."

Once Ashiya is undressed down to his boxers, Itsuki pulls off his own coat, wraps Ashiya in it like a cocoon, and scoops him up. He heads for the door, and Hairball scoots it open far enough for Itsuki to get his foot in and push it the rest of the way.

He bursts out into a bright white hallway with no idea of where he is and not a doctor in sight. "Come on," Itsuki hisses and fast walks down to the nearest corner. He almost runs smack into a nurse.

She blinks at him and starts to ask him what he's doing down here, but Itsuki cuts her off with a sharp look and a firm tone.

"My friend is hypothermic. He needs attention immediately. Get me a doctor _now._"

Hanae wakes, he's not sure where he is. It takes a long moment to open his eyes, and another few breaths of staring up at a blank white ceiling to remember what happened.

_ I fell._

Hanae's chest constricts as the memory washes over him. The unending blackness. The numb spreading through his veins so quickly he couldn't remember what it was like to feel warm.

_Did Abeno-san save me?_

Hanae tries to sit up, but his muscles ache badly. His limbs feel like lead, his skin delicate as glass. He settles for turning his head, and realizes that he's in his own bedroom. Heavy blankets are heaped on top of him, and a cloth is draped over his forehead. The cloth still holds some heat.

Hanae swallows to wet his throat and tries to call out. "Mom?" The word comes out as a breathy croak, and he knows his mother will never be able to hear him from downstairs.

But to his surprise, he hears something shift in the room. Fuzzy's head pops up over the edge of the bed, eyes wide. If the youkai was capable of crying, Hanae has no doubt tears would be streaming down his face now. Fuzzy scrambles the rest of the way onto the bed and buries his face in the crook of Hanae's neck.

"Hey," Hanae whispers. He's too exhausted to lift his arms to hold or pet the youkai, but he turns his chin into Fuzzy's soft, warm fur and breathes in his scent.

_I'm alive. Thank goodness_.

"Ashiya?"

Hanae lifts his head from Fuzzy. Abeno looks down at him from his bedside. His expression is complicated: Deep frown, brows pinched together, jawline tense. He stares into Hanae's face without blinking. Exhaustion has begun to creep in to fog Hanae's brain and he isn't certain whether he's imagining the watery shine in Abeno's eyes.

_Angry or upset or relieved?_ Hanae isn't certain, but he figures a smile is a good response to diffuse all those emotions. Abeno's face twitches in response.

"How are you feeling?"

Hanae considers lying, but the smile has taken all the energy he had left. "Tired," he mumbles.

Abeno's expression smooths out, and Hanae feels certain now that what Abeno's feeling is remorse—and that the shine in his eyes is real. Hanae forces his eyelids to stop drooping and rallies his voice.

"I'm okay now," he says and almost does manage to sound like he's not on the precipice of passing out. "Just achy."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It was my fault."

"I shouldn't have brought you with me."

Hanae blows an incredulous breath through his lips. "Ridiculous. _I_ found the watch. You never would've."

"I never would've gone on that ice! How could you be so—!" Abeno's mouth clicks shut and he winces. Fuzzy raises his head, glances between them, and hops off the bed. Abeno purses his lips and turns his face away.

"You're right." Hanae wets his lips. "That was… stupid. I'm sorry." They're quiet for a moment, then he asks, "My mom?"

"She's downstairs. I… I told her what happened. She picked us up from the hospital yesterday."

_Yesterday? Hospital? How long have I been asleep? _Hanae closes his eyes and sighs.

"The doctors said you were lucky; you were only a little hypothermic…. They just put electric blankets and hot water bottles all over you."

"Mm."

Abeno's voice is soft as he recounts the time in the hospital—a time that Hanae has no memory of—and Hanae finds the cadence soothing.

"Do you want to sleep again?" Abeno asks. "Or do you need anything? Water?"

"Keep talking?"

"…About?"

"Whatever."

Abeno doesn't say anything for a moment, and despite Hanae's request, he feels sleep dragging his consciousness down into the dark.

"If your hypothermia was worse, they would have had to take your blood, warm it up, and put it back in you."

The corner of Hanae's mouth curls up. "That's gross."

"Absolutely disgusting," Abeno agrees.

"Good thing you saved me before that…. Toketo-san?"

Abeno huffs. "You were dumb enough to walk out onto a half-frozen lake, but stubborn enough to hold the watch in a death grip. Toketo-san thanks you, and also won't stop crying. I do have to warn you, even though we fulfilled the client's request, since your judgement was so poor, I _will not _be taking the payment out of your debt."

"M'kay. Glad we could help."

Hanae feels like a bag of sand has been laid on his head, pushing him deep into the pillow. It's difficult to fight, and he's not sure he _should_ fight it anymore.

"I'll let you sleep," Abeno says. The cloth on Hanae's head shifts as Abeno smooths it down. His fingers brush against Hanae's cheek.

"You're warm," Hanae murmurs and tilts his face into Abeno's touch. Abeno's fingers still, resting on his jawline.

"You're still cold?" There is a flutter of concern in Abeno's voice.

Hanae peeks one eye open. Abeno is backlit by the ceiling light, and it makes his blond hair shine like a corona around his head. Hanae twitches his mouth into a brief smile, and a low chuckle rumbles in his throat. Abeno's expression falls.

"Ashiya? If you don't feel well, you need to tell me. Should I call your mom?"

"No. No, just…" Hanae presses his face more heavily into Abeno's touch, until the other boy's palm is flat against his cheek. "I was thinking… You're like my guardian angel. You even have a halo." He laughs lightly at the dubious look that darkens Abeno's face.

"I'm worried about you," Abeno says, like he suspects Hanae has just had a complete mental break.

"Maybe some of my brain didn't make it back."

"Ashiya."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. Promise. Jus… sleepy."

Abeno blows a breath through his lips and looks like he's about to say something. His hand shifts beneath Hanae's cheek, as if he's going to pull away.

"Stay." The word is thick with sleep. Hanae can no longer resist the call of oblivion, but before the dark drags him completely under again, he pushes out a final slurred, "Please."

Abeno says something. Hanae's fogged brain can't make sense of it, but the searing warmth against his cheek doesn't leave.


End file.
